ddzppffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki:Artykuł na medal/Archiwum
Tu się znajduje archiwum wszystkich Artykułów na medal na Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster Wiki. = Archiwum artykułów na medal = ='Rok 2013'= 'Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (miejsce)' right|200pxDom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster to tytułowe miejsce, w którym rozgrywa się akcja większości odcinków serialu. Jest to zakład opieki dla opuszczonych zmyślonych przyjaciół, wytworów wyobraźni, prowadzony przez Madame Foster (założycielkę, właścicielkę, patronkę). Jest to także miejsce zamieszkania wielu bohaterów serialu, w tym Blooregarda Q. Kazoo, Chudego, Eduardo, Koko, Franciszki Foster i Pana Zająca. Pan Zając pracuje jako szef działu logistyki oraz prezes placówki, zaś Franciszka jest gosposią. Przytułek znajduje się w amerykańskim miasteczku, przy ulicy Wilson Way 1123. Jest otwarty między siódmą rano a dziewiętnastą. [[Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (miejsce)|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster right|200px'''Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster (ang. Imposter’s Home For, Um… Make ’Em Up Pals) to trzydziesty pierwszy odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, piąty odcinek trzeciego sezonu. Odcinek rozpoczyna się wybuchem zielonej mazi w głównym holu. Pan Zając, widząc bałagan, każe France natychmiast zająć się sprzątaniem, choć cała eksplozja spowodowana była przez Bloo. Franciszka stara się jak najszybciej uwinąć się ze swoimi obowiązkami, aby móc wyjść wieczorem na koncert. W tym samym czasie, w domu pani Foster zjawia się nowy lokator, do którego gosposia jest bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona. [[Dom dla podszywających się pod zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Pani Foster right|200px'''Pani Foster (ang. Madame Foster) – postać fikcyjna występująca w serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowana przez Miriam Aleksandrowicz. Założyła dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, którego obecnie jest patronką i właścicielką. Wymyśliła Pana Zająca, z którym utrzymuje kontakt do dzisiaj. Szurnięta i urocza, zawsze ma na sobie uśmiech dla każdego. Bywa jednak bardzo podstępna i złośliwa. W sercu nadal jest dzieckiem. W razie ostateczności potrafi być gwałtowna i wykazać się inteligencją. [[Pani Foster|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Craig McCracken right|200px'''Craig McCracken jest amerykańskim animatorem. Twórca nie tylko Domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, ale także Atomówek czy Dwóch głupich psów. W serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster pojawił się w odcinku Fałszywy film. Urodził się 31 marca w roku 1971, w Charleroi, w stanie Pensylwania. W wieku siedmiu lat, po śmierci ojca, z rodziną przeniósł się do Whittier w Kalifornii. Craig interesował się rysunkiem już w młodym wieku. Rozpoczął rysowanie i tworzenie postaci animowanych w wieku trzech lat. Po ukończeniu liceum udał się na wydział animacji California Institute of the Arts. W 1993 roku dostał posadę w Hanna-Barbera Cartoons. [[Craig McCracken|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Bloo i Maks – relacje right|200px'''Bloo i Maks są głównymi protagonistami w serialu. Blooregard Q. Kazoo jest wymyślonym przyjacielem Maksa. Są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, o czym dowiadujemy się już na samym początku. W wielu odcinkach przeżywają różne sytuacje, podczas których ich przyjaźń jest wystawiona na próbę. Często nawet popadają w konflikt, są o siebie zazdrośni lub rywalizują ze sobą, jednak oficjalnie zawsze dochodzą do porozumienia. Maks i Bloo mimo wielokrotnych przeciwności losu są do siebie bardzo przywiązani. Okazuje się, że ich największą obawą jest to, że nigdy siebie już więcej nie zobaczą. Bloo dla Maksa jest tym, który czyni go szczęśliwym i vice versa. [[Bloo i Maks - relacje|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Czytaj i płacz right|200px'''Czytaj i płacz (ang. Read 'Em And Weep) jest siedemdziesiątym szóstym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster. Jak się okazuje, ostatnia Adopcyjna Sobota odniosła wielki sukces i wielu przyjaciół znalazło nowy dom. Bloppy Majtas doznaje wiele miłości od nowej rodziny. Ta miłość przejawiana jest poprzez spotkania rodzinne, w których Bloppy traktowany jest jak małe dziecko. Jackie trafił do świetnego domu, gdzie jest rozpieszczany, ma dostęp do dobrze zaopatrzonej lodówki i może robić, co chce. Eduardo zaś mieszka z małą Esmeraldą i jej rodzicami na skraju lasu w pięknej chatce. [[Czytaj i płacz|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy right|200px'''Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy (ang. The Bloo Superdude And The Magic Potato Of Power!) to pięćdziesiąty siódmy odcinek serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, piąty odcinek piątego sezonu. W wiosce żył sobie chłopiec (Eduardo), który kochał zarówno swe miejsce zamieszkania, jak i lizaka, którego zwał Panną Liziaćką. Zupełnie przez przypadek znalazł magiczny ziemniak. Uradowany chłopak poszedł do swoich przyjaciół, aby zadziwić ich cudami znaleziska. [[Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Zmyślony przyjaciel right|200px '''Zmyślony przyjaciel (ang. imaginary friend) to wytwór imaginacji, lecz w przeciwieństwie do świata rzeczywistego, w serialu animowanym Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster jest to antropomorficzna rasa i żywe stworzenie. Akcja serialu toczy się w świecie, w którym powstający w wyobraźni ludzi przyjaciele mogą pojawić się w rzeczywistości. Zmyśleni przyjaciele przybierają wszelkie możliwe postaci. Ich osobowości bywają różne. Stworzenie zmyślonego przyjaciela przebiega w wyobraźni człowieka, a im bardziej on wierzy w jego istnienie, ten w końcu się pojawia. [[Zmyślony przyjaciel|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Maks right|200px '''Maks (ang. Mac) – fikcyjna postać występująca w serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowany w polskiej wersji przez Kajetana, a później Beniamina Lewandowskich. Jest ośmioletnim chłopcem, twórcą Bloo i zarazem jednym z głównych bohaterów serialu. Jego charakter można opisać jako zrównoważony, sympatyczny, pomocny, dojrzały i zazwyczaj przyjaźnie nastawiony do innych. Cechuje go także wyjątkowo duża wyobraźnia. [[Maks|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Nowy dom Bloo right|200px '''Nowy dom Bloo (ang. House of Bloo's) jest pilotowym odcinkiem serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, trwa całą godzinę i składa się z trzech części. Historia rozpoczyna się, kiedy ośmioletni Maks i jego zmyślony przyjaciel Blooregard Q Kazoo pod nieobecnością matki są dręczeni przez starszego brata Tadka. Podczas pościgu rodzeństwo demoluje mieszkanie. Wkrótce w celu uniknięcia kolejnych sprzeczek między braćmi mama odbywa rozmowę z Maksem. Informuje chłopca, że jest już za duży na posiadanie Bloo, każe mu się z nim pożegnać i się go pozbyć. [[Nowy dom Bloo|''Czytaj całość...]] 'Franciszka Foster right|200px '''Franciszka "Franka" Foster (ang. Francis "Frankie" Foster) – fikcyjna postać serialu Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster, dubbingowana w polskiej wersji przez Agnieszkę Fajlhauer. Jest gospodynią w domu pani Foster. Sprząta, gotuje i dba o dobro zmyślonych przyjaciół. Czasami pracuje też jako złota rączka. Urodziła się 25 lipca 1984, według jej prawa jazdy. Jest osobą przyjazną i troskliwą, przez co zaskarbia sobie przyjaźń większości mieszkańców Domu Pani Foster. [[Franciszka Foster|''Czytaj całość...'']] Kategoria:Strona główna